meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Risca Whiskers
Birth/First seen group:Whiskers Last group:Gattaca Birth/First seen:August 17,1998 Death/Last seen:August 1,2007 KMP code:VWF004 History Risca was born on August 17,1998 in a group. Her mother was Brambles. Risca was born with two sisters Rafiki and Mufassa and one brother VWM003. VWM003 was predated. Her father was Argon(VLM002).Risca and her two sisters survived to adulthood. Her mother Brambles was from Young Ones and was the dominant female of the group before loosing dominance to Risca's aunt Holly in September 1998. By next year in February Risca mother Brambles gives birth again after kiling Holy's litter but her litter was also killed by Piglet and then Holly gave birth to her first litter in July. Then in September when Risca is over a year old Holly evicted Risca,Brambles,Piglet and Risca's two sisters Rafiki and Mufassa. All females but Risca dispersed. Risca returned to the group and cared for Holly's pups. Holly gives birth to another litter on October 3,1999 then another litter arrived on December 21,1999. Holly gave birth to a litter on March 15,2000 and Risca cared for the pups like any subordinate female in the group does. Then in April while the pups were foraging Petal was predated. Holly was pregnant with another litter and so was Risca who was two years old and cousins Artemis and Aphridite who were yearlings. Holly evicted all 3 of them.Holly gave birth to her last litter on September 8,2000 before her predation. Risca rejoined the group she was the oldest female by several months and established her dominance over Holly's daughters Zola and Vialli. Risca became the new dominant female and once Artemis and Aphrodite rejoined the group they submitted to Risca. Following Holly's death all 6 females including Risca,Artemis,Vialli,Zola,Aphrodite,Aramis and Wahine were pregnant. Risca gave birth first on December 18,2000 but her pregnant cousin Aphrodite killed her pups. All females apart from Artemis lost their litters. Most of the older males left and wild male Beetle took male dominance but he too left to go roving at regular intervals. 8 Vivian males joined Whiskers in June 2001. Izit(VVM021) took male dominance along side Risca beating his older brother Basil. Basil emmigrated and joined another group. Risca gave birth to a litter on August 14,2001 but her pups died before emerging from the burrow.Izit lost dominance and another male named Zazu seized the position but was rapidly deposed. Risca's ability to control the other females in the group dwindled and Risca soon lost dominance on September 24,2001. Wahine and Flower compete for her position. Vialli took over female dominance and regularly attacked Risca and drove her out of the group. Wahine was also evicted by Vialli. Risca and Wahine stayed together and in November of 2001 they were joined by Vivian males Izit,Vervain and Deejay and founded a new group named Gattaca. The group later on established a territory at the region around Gannavlakte farm house. Wahine was younger than Risca but established dominance over Risca. Izit took male dominance along side Wahine. Wahine gave birth November 21,2001 to 4 pups. Wahine was predated on February 15,2002, leaving Risca was the dominant female. Shortly after New Years day a Young Ones rover named Stinker(ex-dominant male of Vivian group) joined Gattaca and took male dominance away from Izit but Izit(his son) deposed him. Risca gave birth to her first litter on August 25,2002 to Ferodnee(one of the pups). Risca gave birth to another litter on November 14,2002 to Gringo and Pancho. Within October Wahine's son Mad Eye Moody,Severus Snape and Buckbeak disappeared. Then on November 23,2003 Risca gave birth to her third litter to Zorilla,Kleintjie,Charlie and The Wee Man Aiden. Her son The Wee Man Aiden was last seen in October 2004. On February 10,2004 Risca gave birth to Mary Pat,Mrs Doyle,Father Ted and Jackie Chan. Her son Father Ted was last seen in May 2004. Then on November 11,2004 she gave birth to Pustola,Pisolo,Nannolo and Brufola. In December Risca evicted her daughters Zorilla,Kleintjie,VGGF009,VGGF011,VGGF019 and VGGF016 and they founded Commandos group within that same year. Risca gave birth on July 4,2005 to Olly,Hugo and Amelie. Risca's daughter Brufola gave birth to a litter on April 12,2006 to Scary Mary,Oujamaflip and Benwyn. On July 30,2006 Izit died/last seen. Another Vivian male named Daffyd immigrated and took dominance. Gattaca grew slowly with only 33 pups in 5 years. Risca was predated on August 1,2007 at nearly nine years old. Links Gattaca Meerkat Group Whiskers Meerkat Group Izit Vivian Brambles Young Ones Category:Whiskers Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant female Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats